1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved device for detecting tape characteristics and the position of a head in which in order to determine the characteristics of an equalizer, it is determined whether the tape is a normal tape of 120 .mu. or a chrome or metallic tape of 70 .mu. and in which it is determined whether the head is at an eject position where the head is spaced apart from a cassette half, at a music stop position where the head is in slight contact with the tape, or at a recording/reproducing position where the head is in intimate contact with the tape.
2. Background
In order to determine whether the characteristics of an equalizer to be selected when effecting the recording or the reproduction is 70 .mu. or 120 .mu., a tape cassette having a chrome tape or a metallic tape of 70 .mu. characteristics has conventionally been provided with a characteristic hole.
In a cassette tape player, the characteristics of the equalizer are switched by a switch which is operated depending on whether a detecting element is inserted into the characteristic hole or not. Further, it is determined by the ON-OFF operation of switches whether the head is at the eject position, the music stop-detecting position or the recording/reproducing position, using a combination of at least two switches.
Accordingly, in the prior art device for detecting tape characteristics and the head position through the ON-OFF operation of switches, there have been required three switches, that is, one for detecting the tape characteristics and the other two for detecting the head position as described.